Chapter 05 - The Sun And The Moon
Overview Synopsis Matthieu and Hilda are searching for Renton and Eureka, who have been missing for a few hours. Matthieu thinks they may be sleeping because it's after midnight, but Hilda suspects that, due to Eureka being a former member of SOF that destroyed the city, they might have come across someone who took them. They find the little girl who tells them that soldiers took Renton and Eureka away, and says Eureka was crying and asks if they are still bad people. Hilda tells the girl that that is something for her to decide but they are dear friends to her, and the girl points to where they were taken. On a military ship, Renton is tied and chained while Eureka is sleeping, and he thinks she was tired from earlier. When she wakes up, she says she feels better and thanks him for helping her as she smiles at him, which causes him to blush. Renton begins to panic over what Dominic and Anemone are going to do to them when Anemone walks in. He notes how she looks almost like Eureka, except she has a different aura than Eureka. She tells him that he looks tasty, which embarrasses him, and then she asks him to sleep with her, which causes him to fall over. Dominic is shocked at what she said, but she appeared to have been joking and he gives her sweets to eat. Dominic then turns to Renton and demands to know where the Amita Drive is. On the Gekko, Holland is enraged that of all places, Renton and Eureka had to be kidnapped at the same city he burned down. Stoner asks him if he's going to run away again, which nearly causes a fight before the kids come in to ask when is Eureka coming back. After Hilda takes the kids to their room, Matthieu offers to go rescue them, but Holland says he will do it and launches off in his LFO. Gonzy comments that the Earth is answering Eureka and Anemone, and if it continues, the sound barrier will break. Renton maintains that he doesn't know anything about the Amita Drive, but Dominic knows that it belonged to Renton's father so he has to know about it. It isn't until after Dominic shows him a picture of the Amita Drive that Renton remembers the device his grandfather gave to him to upgrade the Nirvash. Dominic immediately senses that Renton knows where it is, but Anemone's loud conversation with Eureka stops him from getting more information. Anemone is shocked when she finds out Eureka has never eaten cake before, and Eureka thinks that Anemone was the one who called her. Anemone, however, says she never called her but feels like she's known her for a long time. Suddenly, Anemone has a violent outburst and screams that her head hurts, and Dominic rushes to get her medicine and has to hold her down. They see a bright light outside the window, and Eureka realizes that it wasn't Anemone who called her. Holland is on his way to where Renton and Eureka are being held when he comes across a ball of light that he recognizes as a Coralian. The residents call it their God but starts unleashing light beams at them and killing them. Eureka realizes the Coralian has been calling her, but Renton has no idea what it is. Dominic orders an emergency take-off while Eureka stares at the Coralian. The Compac Drive awakens the Nirvash as the Coralian moves to swallow Eureka and Anemone. Eureka reaches out for Renton, but he is unable to grab her hand in time and she disappears within the Coralian as Renton shouts to know what is it. The ship attempts to take off before it is stopped by Nirvash, and Dominic is shocked that there is no pilot in the cockpit. Renton realizes that Nirvash wants to rescue Eureka, and he says the same thing. Dominic tries to talk him out of going into the Coralian becuase it is too dangerous, but Renton tells him to shut up, and even though he's scared, he wants to rescue Eureka because he loves her. He gets into the cockpit and launches towards the Coralian, while Dominic tells himself that he feels the same way Trivia *In the anime, Renton and Eureka never get kidnapped by the military, and Renton is fully aware of what the Amita Drive is. *Anemone is cheerful and has a deep love for sweets or anything that looks delicious to her; in the anime, she is depicted as moody, violent, and physically and mentally unstable. *Unlike the anime, Anemone takes an instant interest in Renton and enjoys teasing him, and instantly initiates a friendship with Eureka. *Like the anime, Eureka and Anemone have a deep mental connection to the Coralian (due to Eureka being a humanoid Coralian and Anemone being an artificial Coralian). Category:Eureka Seven